When the salamander retina is sliced in ice-cold Ringer solution, the surface of the slices is relatively free of debris, and many bipolar cell bodies are sufficiently clean and intact to attempt whole-cell recordings with patch electrodes. This procedure is greatly facilitated by soaking the electrode tip in a protamine sulfate solution in order to increase the stability of the seal with the cell membrane.